


letting go

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: another nightmare reveal, how surprising
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	letting go

Adrian watched as Nova stared up at where Max’s quarantine once stood. He started to walk towards her but stopped mid-stride, struggling to decide if he should go over to her or stay away. His rational side told him that he should despise her and stay as far away from possible, avoiding physical contact lest she put him to sleep again—not that he thought she’d do it in such a public place. But he also wanted to go over to her and pull her into a hug, telling her that he knew and understood.

Sighing, he shut out the rational part of his mind and went over to her. Adrian came up behind Nova, settling his hands on her waist. She glanced up at him, wearing a melancholy expression. A soft smile flitted across her lips when she caught his gaze. She sighed into his touch, her fingers interlacing with his. Adrian mirrored her smile, forgetting who she truly was for a second.

_ No, she’s dangerous _ , whispered the little voice in the back of his mind. He couldn't afford to forget. Couldn't afford another mistake or another misstep involving  _ her _ .

One wrong move and everything would crash down on him.

“Is something wrong?” Adrian asked gently, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

“Not really. I—I’m just thinking about Max and...and Nightmare,” she replied, a hint of frustration in her voice.

They both fell silent for a moment.

“I know,” he whispered.

Nova’s body stiffened slightly in his arms. “What do you mean?” she asked, her voice shaking on the last word.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever might happen next. “I know who Nightmare is.”

She pulled out of his hold, turning to face him. “H-how?” Nova took a step back, panic written all over her—from the way her hands were shaking to the fear in her eyes.

“Max told me. Well, at least all that he remembered. He said some of the details were a little cloudy.” Adrian closed the distance between them, reaching for her hands. He felt like he was making a mistake. But there was no going back now. He threw all caution to the wind and went with what he felt was the right thing. For a moment, he even considered telling her he was the Sentinel. “I know, Nova,”—his voice lowered—“I know that you’re Nightmare. And I—”

She clenched her jaw and ripped her hands out of his grip, folding her arms over her chest. Her whole demeanor changed. She looked less fearful and more...bold. “And you're going to turn me in now? Get your ‘justice’?”

“No. It...it’s not like that.” Adrian hesitated. “I want to help you.”

Nova narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you mean ‘help’? In case you don't remember, the Renegades don't have a very good track record of helping me. Especially when I need them most.” She paused, gritting her teeth. “ _When_ _I needed them most_.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She stepped closer to him, staring defiantly into his eyes. “And I don't need your help.”

“Nova, please,” Adrian began, bringing his hand up to her cheek. Nova flinched away from his touch, eyes shining with unshed tears. He gently cupped her cheek, mumbling an apology. “Just hear me out.”

She reached for his wrist, wrapping her fingers around it. “I don’t  _ want _ to ‘hear you out’. Nothing you say will help me, it's best you just leave it alone. Pretend like none of this ever happened.” A single tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek until it hit his fingers, burning his skin. She pulled away from his touch, dropping her hand. “If you want to help me, Adrian, then forget you ever had any feelings for me besides hatred. Forget  _ me.  _ It’ll be easier for us both in the long run.” Nova turned and began to walk away from him, but Adrian reached out for her, grasping her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn to face him.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” The instant the words fell from his mouth, he regretted saying anything at all. There was no way he could go through with telling her about the Sentinel when their relationship was as precarious as it was.

She pulled his hand off her shoulder, turning to face him. “What is it?” she asked, his hand still in hers.

Suddenly he was at a loss for words. Every time he tried to speak, he ended stuttering. Finally, he said, “Never mind, I'll tell you later.” He flashed her a smile, though it was a little forced.

Nova stared at him suspiciously but only nodded. She returned his smile. “Remember what I said.”

“It's not that easy. I can't just switch off my emotions.”

“You'll be better off without me. It's for the best.”

Nova leaned up, standing on her tiptoes and kissed him. “Goodbye, Adrian.” Then she was walking away from him, not looking back once.

This time, Adrian didn't reach out and stop her—though it was tempting. Instead, his hand drifted to his lips, touching where hers had been only seconds ago. A small part of him felt that this would be one of the last times he would see her on the same side of the battlefield.


End file.
